Yutori No Kagami
by Mikami Kouseki-Sama
Summary: AU Something has happened to Sora, but his Anti is there to make things 'better' Chapter 2 and up
1. Dream Arch Prolouge

**Yutori no Kagami**

_Room of Mirrors_

Prologue.

Yami no Uragawa 

Dream Arch

_Krad os…_

_Ees t'nac I taht krad os…_

_Ees I t'nac yhw…?_

**--------------------------------0. _Xatti _---------------------------------**

I awoke at that moment, disoriented, and confused. But weirdly, my eyes refused to open. I tried to move my body to check if there was something preventing my eyes from opening, it was then I realized that it felt like lead; too heavy to move, or otherwise unmovable. So I lay there, my head swimming from the enormous pressure that I felt there.

Where was I?

_"Si Eh ErEhT…"_

"_EnO that?"_

"_ThGiL eHt… SeY."_

The whispers were distorted and foreign to my ears, sounding like a resembling screeching sound making my head hurt. I lay there a few more moments, the cool ground smooth beneath my weight, giving me a slight and yet pleasant tingling beneath my fingertips.

"_MiH eSaElEr."_

'_eRuS UoY eRa?"_

"_EtIuQ."_

"_-Eh Fi TaHw TuB?"  
_

"_DlOt Er'UoY aS oD, eCnElIs."_

"_ReTsAm, SeY…"_

Them there was silence before I felt something so cold that the feeling burned on my skin. I tried to move but I still was unable to move my body, the pain making my body sweat even though it was relatively cold. I wanted to scream, but it felt as though my lips were nailed shut. But all at once it stopped, the pain already facing into memory.

"What just… huh?" I whispered shakily, voice cracking before I realized I could speak. What was going on?

_"ReBmEmEr Eh SeOd?"_

"_LuFtBuOd YrEv…"_

"_YhW… nEhT?"_

"_EsUaCeB…"_

I clapped my hands to my ears, trying to block out that horrid symphony of sound, eternally grateful that I could in fact move again. I squinted through my eyelashes, trying to find the source of the sound, my eyes widened and I wished I hadn't been able to see.

Thousands upon thousands of mirrors were stacked on the walls as though they were wallpaper. But what the mirrors held inside of them…

…Made me redefine my definition of fear.

Countless pairs of golden eyes peered at me from bodies eerily reminiscent of my own. Black in color they had no distinguishable characteristics, save for the deadly long claws at the end of each finger and those sinfully colored eyes that seemed to bore into my very heart…

"_TrAeH…!"_

"_TrAeH…dElIosnU… eRuP!"_

"_SuOiCiLeD…!"_

The symphony of shrieks increased in volume, making me sit up and place my head between my legs, hoping to quell the tumultuous amount of sound. But that proved…

…To be yet another mistake…

The mirrors were beneath me as well and I could se the creatures in all the more clarity. Black fists slammed continuously, almost desperately against the glass, screaming and howling in their distorted voices. Some were clawing at the glass, making the amount of sound increase drastically. Their mouths were gaping holes, darker in color than their bodies, seeming to inhale everything but themselves.

They had some sort of black aura exuding from their bodies, and when they inhaled a rattling sound was emitted. Every time their claws made contact with the glass, dark blue sparks erupted from the scratch trail, soon after being swallowed within the dark mass of energy that was their aura.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I let out a scream, drowning out all of them. Hot tears sparked to life in my eyes, letting salty tears trail down my cool cheeks. As much as I hated to admit it, I was a bit of a cry baby.

"_em Ot Ti EvIg!"_

"_HgUoE!"_

I look up as the voice cut through the noise, Silencing the others who looked to a single mirror. I felt the tears continue to flow and ducked my head in between my knees, refusing to open them, shivering slightly.

"SoRa…" the voice whispered, oddly calming to my frayed nerves. I sat still, refusing to move, the warmth the tears gave me was a welcome change from the frigid temperature of the room.

"LoOk At Me, So-Ra…" the voice whispered again, slightly distorted, but understandable. I was compelled to look up, and so I did, my eyes stinging slightly.

This one was different than the others, I could tell its power was greater and it was tinted with dark blue in places. Its total coloration was different than the others, its overall color was a deep violet, hair a dark blue almost black, and eyes more slanted and golden than the others.

"HoW I'Ve LoNgEd To SeE yOu… AwAiTiNg YoUr ArRiVaL pAtIeNtLy…" he whispered, pressing himself bodily against the glass, claws scraping slightly against its surface seemingly trying to get closer to me.

I stood uncertainly, almost falling as new weight was placed on my legs. Just how long was I laying there…?

"What are you talking…? I don't understand anything right now!"

He blinked and his golden eyes crinkled in mirth, shaking his head, eyes disappearing beneath midnight blue bangs. He stilled after a moment, before speaking again, his voice so much like mine; but at the same time not.

"Of CoUrSe, Of CoUrSe…" he whispered, eyes still hidden beneath his hair, "FoR oNe WhO knows NoThInG, UnDeRsTaNdS…" here he paused to look at me, his eyes literally a blazing yellow, before continuing, pushing heavily on the glass, "**NoThInG**…"

"Huh?"

At that moment, he stepped through the glass as if it were water, feet first, his body following soon after. He seemed to float down slowly towards me, but the next second, I was pinned to the ground, the wind knocked out of me.

The others were silent, but I could tell they wished to take part, if the frantic clawing was any indication. I coughed and opened my eyes slowly, looking to the body above me in confusion as my tears stopped.

"DoN't WoRrY dEaReSt LiGhT, i WoN't HuRt YoU, yOu'Re MuCh ToO iMpOrTaNt To DeStRoY…" he whispered, moving to nuzzle my neck.

"Then… what do you want?" I asked, trying to move away from his burningly cool touch. His hands were like shackles around my wrists, the rest his body situated on my lap, legs entwined with mine, effectively pinning me.

"I wAnT yOu, YoUr HeArT, yOuR bOdY…yOuR eVeRyThInG… So-Ra…" he whispered, cool breath ghosting along my neck, making the tiny hairs stand on end as he gripped my wrists harder, claws digging deep into the flesh there, drawing blood. I glanced to where the blood fell and saw that it was absorbed into the mirror beneath me. I glanced back after I heard the cheerful screech that erupted.

"Why?" I questioned, trying to move away from him more urgently, uncaring that the friction was causing the wounds on my wrists to open wider. But anything if it meant getting away, this thing was crazy!

"BeCaUsE…" he whispered, leaning up to look into my eyes, seeming to savor my body in his golden gaze, "yOu ArE tHe OnE… wHo WiLl OpEn ThE dOoR…"

I blinked, and stopped the blood dripping into the mirror below me, clearly confused, "What door?"

He smiled, eyes crinkling, ThE dOoR… tO dArKnEsS," here he leaned down and paused before my face, golden eyes so bright that I had no choice but to look away at the intensity of them. He took this chance to lean down further and bite my neck hard. His sharp, jagged teeth easily broker skin, drawing a copious amount of blood. I heard it splatter and then the warped sound as it was sucked into the mirror below. Needless to say, I screamed, screamed bloody murder.

He pulled back a little and licked my neck, cleaning the blood off, inserting his tongue inside the cut, it felt like needles and I screamed all the louder. He then pulled back all the way, studying me for a moment.

I heard a hissing sound as the sensation of skin burning entered my awareness, I cringed and shivered, gagging as blood caught in my mouth. He then tried to console me, trying vainly to silence me without hurting me. But I continued to scream and cough until I went hoarse. Why was this happening to me?

"ShH lItTlE lIgHt, AlL wILl Be AlRiGhT.. sLeEp…" he muttered, placing a hand on my head, "UoY tCeToRp LlIW i…"

My body complied instantly, but my mind had enough awareness to remain active a bit longer.

"_YdAeR eH sI?"_

"_SnEkAwA aRoS wOrRoMoT… sEy."_

My mind blanked out soon after, leaving me stranded in limbo, distorted voices as my company.


	2. Birth By Sleep

**Yutori No Kagami**

_Room of Mirrors_

**Chapter One:**

Birth By Sleep 

_----------------------------**0. Xatti**------------------------------_

_"His pulse… quickened…"_

"_What…?"_

"_He… should…up… few…"_

"_Really…? …long?"_

"_1… hours…"_

"_Can… contact…Riku… Kairi…?"_

"…_sir."_

He lay on the hospital bed, still beneath the crisp white sheets. His skin was pale, so pale that once could see that his veins were faintly visible. His spiky cinnamon hair lay in disarray about his head, long bangs falling into his face, the rest spreading out on the pillow underneath his head. I.V. tubes were inserted into his arms, disappearing beneath the bandages that covered the lanky limbs, monitoring his heart and feeding him the necessary liquids.

_"I've… them… asked…"_

_"Thank…"_

Jumbled words entered his awareness like raindrops. Partial speech was heard and it made his head hurt. He didn't want to move, his limbs felt like lead, eyes burning beneath the lids… where was he?

"Sora!"

_'Who is that? …Who is this… Sora…?'_ he wondered absently, noticing for the first time that his arms had something tight and scratchy on them, and his head was bound tightly by some strange restraint… but he felt no pai-

_"MOVE!"_

_"Sora!"_

"Un…" he groaned, resisting the urge to cradle his head as pain shot through it. He opened his eyes slowly, blurry shapes meeting his eyes.

"Sora? Sora!"

"Shh…!"

_'That name again…'_ he blinked a few more times, his sight becoming sharper with each blink.

"Sora, can you hear me?" that voice sounded again… so warm, and vaguely familiar.. Where had he heard it?

He turned slightly to the right and was met with a pair of worried looking aquamarines looking to him from behind a curtain of silver hair. Blinking slowly he cocked his head to the side, waiting… who was this boy?

"Sora…? It's me, Riku: the other boy murmured, green eyes close to panicking.

He merely blinked, it seemed that _he_ was this… Sora person? If what this boy was indicating was in fact true… So this boy… is…

"Ri… Riku…?" he rasped, voice cracking from prolonged disuse, the need to try out the name on his tongue overriding the feeling of pain his body sent out. Why was that name so familiar to him?

_"The Secret Place!"_

_"Get up, Sora, I know you can do better than that!"_

Sora's eyes seemed to dim slightly, but nonetheless he still looked slightly more awake.

"You're alright," he sighed, a breath of relief escaping his lips as he hung his silvery head before continuing, voice slightly muffled, "You… you don't know how worried everyone was… I was. Heh, I told everyone you wouldn't give in so easily," here he lifted his head, his smile revealing itself, his vibrant eyes relieved and happy.

He merely stared, his large blue eyes peering from beneath his spiky brown bangs. His eyes drifted downward, taking in the other's disheveled appearance.

Strands of sliver slipped from the mass of hair pulled back along his broad back. The blue denim jean jacket tied about his waist crinkled his yellow t-shirt slightly. His denim jeans were slightly baggy, but it seemed as though they both came in a set.

"Wor…ried? About… what?" he whispered, straining to put words together in a sentence, His throat really hurt for some reason…

Riku looked at him a little strangely, green eyes concerned, "Sora, you've been in a coma for the past-" he started, but was cut off by the door opening.

Sora turned his head on the pillow and was met by a flurry of pink and red. Large violet eyes crinkled as she rushed forward, hugging the boy about the middle.

Needle-like pain shot up from the contact and he winced, uttering a small 'ow.'

Riku glared venomously at the girl as she froze, backing off of the injured boy, noticing his discomfort. She didn't however catch Riku's glare.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sora! I forgot about your ribs!" she apologized, moving back further to allow him room to breathe.

"Skye!" squealed a girl with green eyes and curls, moving closer to his bed after the other female in pink moved away.

He merely stared before a tall brunette near the doorframe spoke, closing the door as he entered, his voice was calm and collected, an underlying tone of relief hidden beneath it.

"Nice to have you back, Sora. Had us worried there, kid."

Ocean blues met gunmetal gray and Sora blinked. Who were these people?

"Who… are you… people?" he questioned, voice quiet and curious. How could these people know him if he didn't even know himself?

The man near the doorway paused, unfolding slightly muscular arms as he walked to the boy's bedside. The little brunette looked about ready to cry, her emerald greens shiny and glassy. The red head looked shocked, if not downright sad.

"The doctor said that there was a possibility of this happening… You have amnesia, Sora," he told him, hands placed on the bed firmly, "It's me, Sora, Squall Leonheart your elder brother and caretaker, " he said, pointing to himself with a leather covered hand. The man was covered from head to toe in brown leather, his white t-shirt tucked into his pants.

"Squall…" Sora repeated, trying to wrap his mind around what the man was telling him.

"Right," Squall nodded before, gesturing towards the little girl with curls, who was dressed in an orange tank and khaki capris "This little girl beside me is Olette, our half sister," said girl smiled slightly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"O…lette…" he whispered, grasping Olette's hand that was near his and rubbing it, offering her a small smile.

"This one here," he gestured towards the last female in the room, who wore a full pink zipper dress "is Kairi, a childhood friend of yours."

"Kai…ri," he mumbled, glancing towards the fidgeting red head, who waved slighty.

"And lastly, the one over there who has already introduced himself, I'm sure is Riku, " Squall sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

Sora turned back to the silver haired male and smiled, eyes crinkling slightly as something he remembered came into the conversation, "yes… Riku…"

Riku for his part only blinked, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks.

Olette, who deemed it safe to speak, smiled down at Sora, their hands entwined, "I… really missed you, Skye…" she whispered, tears finally breaking free of her eyes and falling on the bed. That was when he noticed the bandages about his wrist.

"Wha…?"

Squall looked to where his gaze led and frowned, running his hand through his shaggy hair before speaking, "the doctors said that you suddenly started clawing at your neck and wrists, screaming and thrashing in your sleep. They said you were remembering the accident in your nightmare."

"What… accident?" Sora questioned, clearly confused, his mind drawing a blank.

Squall ran a hand through his hair again and sighed heavily, "about a month ago, a truck hit you and landed you in the hospital. You've been in a coma ever since."

He blinked as his head was assaulted with an intense pain, making him grip his chocolate locks and pull, letting out a yell as a vision of glaring yellow lights assaulted his mind.

"SORA!" three people chorused, as he felt Squall's large hand move to touch his arm, trying to calm him. It took a moment for him to realize it was merely an illusion. He winced as he let his arms drop. If it was an illusion, why did his head hurt?

"Are you alright?" Olette asked, checking to see if he'd hurt himself with his sudden movements.

His breathing was labored as though he'd run a marathon, and his eyes darted about, taking in his surroundings. The white of the hospital seemed to calm him and his breathing slowed to normal.

He turned to Riku just as the door opened, making him glance at the door when the silver-haired male sighed dejectedly. Another male, looking to be slightly older than Riku entered the room, dark blue eyes meeting Sora's before moving away to Riku's, his own silver hair swaying gently. The teen wore a crisp dark blue button up shirt complete with black dress pants, all covered by his black trench coat that he wore.

"Riku, father's waiting. You've been long enough," he announced, shoulder-length silver hair that wasn't pulled back falling into his face as he tilted his head to the side, "ah, Sora-san. Nice to see that you've awakened."

Sora merely stared at the boy before looking to his brother. But Squall wasn't looking his way, he was instead borderline glaring at the youth, gray eyes steely and distant.

"Ienzo, sarcasm isn't welcome here," Riku stated, standing from his seat and glaring at his elder, "I'm sorry, Sora, but I'll have to cut this visit short…" he stopped when he felt a cool hand grasp his.

"Ri… ku?" Blue eyes seemed to plead and he stopped, a soft smile touching his pale lips.

"Don't worry, Sora, I'll come back… I promise,' he then leaned down and kissed the boy lightly on his forehead, soft lips meeting bandages.

Leon bristled at the action but remained still and silent, he was very protective of his siblings. Olette blushed and politely looked away, grinning from ear to ear. Kairi narrowed her violet eyes and huffed, folding her arms over her chest. Sora just blinked, not knowing how else to react to the gesture.

"As much as this touching moment makes me want to vomit, " Ienzo said, voice slicing through the silence like a knife through butter, "I don't want to keep father waiting," and without further ado, he left with a swish of his tailored black trench coat.

"Ass..." Kairi murmured, performing akanbe. (1)

Squall's lips twitched before he closed his eyes, his arms folded across his chest again.

Olette giggled and placed her hands behind her back, her curly hair swishing gently.

Riku smiled a bit and waved goodbye before following after his brother.

"Ienzo, you ass, I've told you before to be polite to them!" Riku hissed stalking up to where the elder teen was leaning against the wall, heedless of the other occupants of the hallway. If they wanted to watch let them, he'd deal with them later. Maybe a lawsuit for eaves dropping? Yea… that would work…

Ienzo merely shrugged and pushed off the wall, his voice drifting from to Riku, "why would I be polite to someone you only want to fuck?"

Riku glared, flushing lightly, "shut up! You know damn well it's not like that! I love Sora!"

Ienzo merely glanced behind him before continuing, his last words making Riku pause.

"But does Sora?"

_--------------------**0. Xatti**------------------------_

Said boy lay in the hospital bed, his eyelids frighteningly heavy. He yawned and let his eyes flutter shut.

"Sleep well, Sora…" Squall murmured, ruffling his hair softly.

Sora felt his lips tug upwards slightly before plunging head first into his dream.

Quite literally.

_--------------------**0. Xatti**------------------------_

When I next opened my eyes, I was falling head first from the sky. My eyes widened as realization hit, making me scream. But as soon as I began, my body started to right itself almost immediately, making me do a small turn in the air before I landed. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, surprised when my bare feet touched the ground with a small 'tap.'

Glancing around, I was met with solid black. I couldn't tell where the floor stopped and where the walls began… everything seemed connected. Taking a tentative step forward, I blinked as a dark blue light erupted beneath my feet.

I shielded my eyes against the brightness of it, pausing when I heard flapping and felt wind brushing against my body. I lowered my arms and opened my eyes, captivated by what I saw around me.

A huge flock of ravens seemed to peel away from the darkness flying upwards, spiraling around me. Loose feathers fell to the ground and dissipated in a shower of soft dark blue sparks as their owners escaped heavenward. I continued to watch their assent, most certainly continuing until the last one disappeared… if only…

…I hadn't felt the cool arms that slipped around my waist, pulling me closer to an even cooler body.

I stiffened and glanced down quickly, hoping to high heaven that I wasn't where I thought I was. But alas, all wishes weren't meant to be granted.

I was met by my reflection… and the other… me, holding me against his bare chest, His shorts that fell to his knees rode low on his hips, barely resting there. It seemed…

…I had returned to the room of mirrors.

"What do you want with me?" I questioned, unknowingly repeating my earlier question, as I reigned in the shivers that threatened to rack my body. It was so cold that I could see my breath.

"CoMe NoW, lItTlE oNe… I'vE aNsWeReD tHiS bEfOrE…" he murmured, face buried in the crook of my neck, his hands moving boldly against my skin, making me shiver from something _other_ than the cold.

"Yeah but… I don't understand what you want me to- _will you stop that?_" I hissed, as his hand slipped beneath the waistband of my clothes, just touching my member.

His hand paused, the tips of his claws, dragging lazily along the top of it, making it twitch ever so slightly. He then licked my neckm nibbling on the flesh there slightly, "BuT sOrA… i WaNt To HeAr AlL tHoSe SoUnDs YoU mAkE wHeN yOu GeT oFf oN tHaT oNe PeRsOn…" here he grinned wickedly and ground his hips into my ass, biting down on my neck as he did so.

A short yell and the pleasure I'd been feeling was taken away in the blink of an eye. I wrenched myself away from him, clutching my neck as the ruby colored liquid slipped through my fingers and trailed down my arm, dripping into the floor. My heavy breathing accentuated with occasional warping sounds as the blood was absorbed.

"What the Hell are you going on about?" I yelled, wincing as the screeches erupted from beneath me.

He was silent for a moment, tilting his head to the side a bit before speaking, a hint of amusement in his distorted voice, "I bElIeVe YoU kNoW wHaT i'M tAlKiNg AbOuT, sOrA. oNe WoRd- NaDaRe."

I blinked and I could feel my cheeks heat. My eyes darted away as coal black eyes entered my mind. Another screech and my eyes snapped back to my other my eyes widening at what I saw.

There before me stood Nadare (2) of the rock group Avalanche. Or at least for a split second I thought, he'd only turned himself into the silhouette of my crush.

"Don't… DON'T MESS WITH ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled, tears brimming my eyes as I looked away… he was out of my reach…

Silence before I heard him morph back into his regular form. He took a step forward and spoke, his voice oddly quiet.

"Mm…YeS… i LoVe It WhEn YoU fEeL pAiN, sOrA. yOu MaKe Me WiSh To OwN yOu AlL tHe MoRe," he whispered, hand reaching out to touch my face.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, tears blurring my vision as I hit his hand away, "Keep your fucking hands to yourself, you asshole!"

He let his arm drop to his side and looked at it for a moment, seemingly contemplating something. He turned back to me after a few moments of silence, his eyes blazing, his power creating a strong wind that nearly blew me off my feet.

"My My… LiTtLe SoRa HaS gOtTeN bOlD!" he chuckled, extending an arm to the side, "wE'lL hAvE tO fIx ThAt…" with that said, tendrils of… I suppose darkness shot out towards me from his claws, wrapping themselves tightly around my body.

"What…?"

"ShH… dOn'T sPeAk…" he whispered cool lips met mine as the darkness eclipsed my vision, "UnTiL nExT tImE, sOrA-dEaReSt, GoOdByE…"

I opened my mouth to say something, but the thing wrapping itself around me shot into my mouth, making me gag and my eyes tear. The last thing I saw with my rapidly dimming vision was his back, he'd transformed back into that boy… that wonderful boy…

_'Nadare…'_

_--------------------**0. Xatti**------------------------_

Akanbe: the act of pulling down the lower eyelid and sticking out one's tongue to tease.

Nadare: a character of my own creation, and the current source of Sora's affection… at the moment.


	3. Imaginary

**_Yutori No Kagami_**

**Himitsu No Basho**-Imaginary

--------------

EeLf UoY oD yHw EsUoM eLtTiL?

It is only you the cat and me

YeBo Tn'SeOd TaC eHt Fi

Kill me if you may

Od UoY eRoFeB tUb

I've a favor for you

SiEl TuOhTiW rEwSnA, nOiTsEuQ sIhT

If I am neither the cat nor the mouse,

I mA oHw NeHt?

_**0.Xatti**_

A month had gone by since he'd first gained consciousness from Sora's coma, the self inflicted abuse seeming to subside if only a little. A week later, he'd been discharged from the hospital, the doctors deeming him okay to be released even though new cuts were reported. But he was still frighteningly unresponsive and distant, unable to speak and or react to things quickly.

Often times he took to sitting on the Leonheart's back porch to clear his cluttered mind, fragments of memories and voices swirling within the ether of his mind making his head ache. He took medication for the pain and was usually too out of it to receive Sora's visitors. But that was nothing compared to the sleeping pills.

They allowed him peaceful sleep, but they took away any of his normal awareness, leaving him unable to react to anything. If he awoke in the night screaming as per usual, he would need to be calmed down long enough to force him to take more of the medication. And then he would loose consciousness until a given amount of time. But… if he didn't remember the dreams in the first place… why did he need to take it?

'_None of it makes sense…'_ he thought as he was situated in Sora's room, his host's headphones blaring in his ears. Nadare's melodious voice calming him and allowing him peace for the moment, as Olette wouldn't give him a moment to breathe otherwise. Speaking of Nadare, his pictures were littered about the room, posters hanging off the walls and ceiling like wallpaper…

A particularly large poster caught his eye and he moved over to it, touching the glossy texture and looking into his eyes. Fathomless ebony bore into his and he froze, a new song starting in his ears.

_My heart goes out to you my love,_

_How I yearn to break your curse upon me,_

_But I cannot act, cannot move, cannot breathe_

_Until I make you belong to me…_

A shadow fell over him at that moment and he turned, azure meeting aquamarine. He only tilted his head in curiosity, the music blaring in his ears. _'Why was he here again…?'_

_Only to me…!_

_Nothing else matters, if only_

_I could cage you, you would be mine_

_Mine to see and touch, my love_

_My beautiful little dove…_

The headphones were removed and he felt an eyebrow twitch. First Olette and now this boy…Riku was it? They always seemed to get in the way of… everything. But who was he to complain? They only wanted Sora… and he wasn't Sora… right? How he hated it here… nothing made sense.

He donned a black muscle shirt that was hidden under a red button-up top with a large golden dragon embroidered on the back. His black jean pants clung slightly to his butt, but they flared out at the leg. And his long silver hair fell freely down his back, slipping about his shoulders.

Riku noticed the slightly annoyed look and listened a little to the song on the headphones. _Possession: By Avalanche._ He frowned and looked to Sora, who merely blinked. He sighed, gripping the headphones and spoke, voice as tight as the smile on his face.

"Avalanche again? Even losing your memory hasn't changed your obsession." Riku murmured, placing his hands on either side of Sora's head.

"Ri…ku..?" the little brunette questioned, reaching slightly for the headphones as Riku's forehead touched his gently.

"Why, Sora? Why don't you understand how much I…" here he paused, unwilling to go further. This was bordering on taking advantage…

He pulled back and stared at the younger male, heart heavy with indecision and longing. He wouldn't remember what had happened when his Sora returned, his present personality and memories overridden by those of old. So… a little one wouldn't… hurt…

His eyes widened as realization hit.

He wouldn't remember…

He drew close again; his nose nearly touching the other's their breath mingling. Temptation was a cruel mistress he knew as he moved ever closer to the other, his lips ghosting over the younger's.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Hearing the click of the bedroom door, he halted and pulled back, aquamarines murderous. Riku turned his head to see who it was, and the brunette took this chance and snatched back the headphones, moving away when the boy allowed him to move. He placed the phones on his ears as he sat on the bed, just only catching the last bit of _Possession_.

_I have captured you little dove,_

_I won't allow you to fly away again…_

_For you are mine to break…_

_Mine to care for…_

_Mine to take…_

_And nothing will make me let you go!_

Amber flashed across his mind and he winced, hands shooting to his head. Why did his head hurt? Every time he thought of certain things, a sharp pain would erupt within his mind. It was almost as if… he wasn't allowed to remember.

This place didn't make any sense… he wanted out! He'd rather be nothing than stay here!

And just like that… the pain subsided to a dull throb, this always happened. The pain would be so intense that he would think negatively and then it would leave. He didn't understand it, and he didn't want to understand it. If he just ignored it… this problem would more than likely go away.

Or… that's what the shrink had told him. And he believed it.

He looked up, saw Olette in the doorway and frowned, shutting the CD player off. Why was _she_ here? Why couldn't they just leave him alone…? Oh wait… he was Sora... or just in his body for the time being. _Damn._

"Hey Riku, I heard that you were taking Sora out," she stated, emerald greens trained on the silver-haired male before her.

"…So…?" he questioned, anger expertly hidden behind an impassive mask. Did she always enter Sora's room like this? He couldn't recall, being the heir of the Kinusaya corp. did have its disadvantages…

'_So… even he gets annoyed. I guess that's one good thing about this. I just thought he was always nice…'_ he thought, blue eyes trained on the two before him.

"So are you?" Olette asked, a light blush dusting her cheeks, accenting the fluffy pink pajamas that she donned.

Riku gave a long suffering sigh and cast a glance to the brunette on the bed. Sora only smiled a little and left him to fend off his little sister. Well… at least he was smarter, his Sora would have rushed to his aid, taking on the annoying child himself. How he missed him…

So… very much…

"Yes, we're going somewhere." He answered, voice sounding tired.

By this time, Olette was bouncing on her heels, her curiosity taking the best of her, "where, where?"

Riku smirked slightly. '_Too bad…'_ he thought before he let the silence draw out a little more, "Sore wa himitsu desu…(1) Olette."

She pouted and huffed, saying as she turned to leave, "fine then, be that way! I'll just ask Squall about this secret little place of yours."

RIku chuckled as she stomped out; saying more to himself than to anyone else, "doubt he'd answer anyway."

He turned back to Sora and sighed heavily, that girl was far too hyper for her age. He didn't know how Sora and Squall could put up with her, but granted he was an antisocial bastard… he probably just ignored her. He was the complete opposite of Olette, while Sora just kind of sat in the middle. He was the one blessed with the good genes, obviously. He blinked as he noticed Sora's state of dress, well… he did come early, and Sora was normally a late but light sleeper… but… still in the pajamas?

Not that he really complained…

He wore a baby blue long sleeved t-shirt that went a little past his waist. It rested on his hips and hid the drawstring of the black cotton pants that obscured his view of the other's boxers. The white socks he wore were irrelevant. And were those bandages around his neck? Oh yeah… the hospital… But an eyebrow rose a little as a thought made itself present.

'_Does he normally wear this much to bed? I know its autumn and all but…'_

"Uh, Sora? Not to rush you, but…" he began, just a little annoyed that Sora had been staring at one of those Nadare posters around his room, "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Blue eyes shifted to his, the annoyance hidden within them carefully. _'Does he ever stop with the questions? Those earlier ones I have no clue what he means… probably something pertaining to Sora. But… we do have an… appointment, right?'_

He still didn't know the difference between an outing and an appointment. In his eyes they were one in the same. They were both arranged for him and all he had to do was attend. But the way Squall and Olette had reacted made it seem like a big deal. How he wished he didn't have to go… but he agreed and he didn't want to dwell on it further. Thinking too much was sure to have bad aftereffects…

Or… that was what the shrink had told him as well. Who was he to go against the word of a certified professional? What made him a certified professional? Why did he dwell on such things?

He looked down at himself and frowned a little before looking back up at RIku, "I… can't."

Riku's expression was that of a bewildered one. _'He couldn't? Couldn't what?'_

"What do you mean?" He asked, horribly lost.

"I… can't… dress myself… Squall usually… dresses me… Riku."

Said silver haired male's mind shut down for a moment. He couldn't dress himself? Was the amnesia so bad that he was unable to remember how to put clothes on correctly?

"What..?" was all he could manage as he fought to keep the blush form rising to his face. Maybe he'd heard wrong?

But before the boy could process an answer that was suitable enough, a gruff voice sounded from the doorway, making them both jump, "damn it, why of all days on my day off? Out, Riku. Sora needs to get ready before you go anywhere."

Riku scowled and turned, a barrage of questions on his lips, but stopped himself. Squall looked tired as all Hell, and he bet he knew why. Olette. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. With a last glance at Sora he left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

-------**_0.Xatti_** -------

"Take off your clothes and undo the bandages, then get in the tub and run the water. I'll get the clothes you'll wear and be right there." Squall muttered, already moving to the closet.

Sora watched him and then moved to take off his shirt. He winced a little as the fabric rubbed against the parts of his body that were newly scarred. He glared at the bandages that bound his body tight before moving to his pants where more white bandages were below. Looking back to see if Squall was looking, he wasn't, he removed his boxers, moving to go into the bathroom.

There he removed the many bandages without hurting himself and ran the water, refusing to look to the scars that marred Sora's body. They danced along the boy's torso and limbs, black marking the peach flesh in zigzags and crosses, curves and lines. The worst were on the neck, looking to be bite marks… but that couldn't be… could it?

It would be too weird it they were.

"What's the matter?" Squall's voice sounded behind him and he jumped as said male entered the bathroom with a towel and washcloth in hand.

He turned quickly and felt his lips tug downward in another frown. Did he really need to be that quiet? Why was he so jumpy?

"Nothing…" he muttered, climbing into the tub, inadvertently showing Squall his back. The items in his hands clattered to the tiled floor, making Sora pause.

The scars made a design this time. Small wings were placed next to a crown that floated above a heart-shaped object that had three prongs on the bottom going in three directions. The two on the side were curved slightly up, while the third was pointed straight down. There was an 'x' in the larger part near the top where one line had spike-like protrusions(2). But what really caught his attention was the word embedded within his lower back, just under the design.

'M.I.N.E.'

"Are you… alright… Squall?" he asked, his voice filled with curiosity as the brunette looked up from the scars.

He wasn't worried… no he wasn't. How could he worry about someone that only cared for Sora…? It just… wouldn't make sense… now would it…?

"Yeah… just get in the tub."

He glanced over his shoulder for a moment before he did as he was told.

-------**_0.Xatti_** -------

He was running a towel through his damp hair before Riku burst in, looking harried with a joyful Olette clinging to his arm. Aquamarines looked to Sora and the look over he gave him made the younger blush slightly despite himself.

Blue eyes were hidden beneath damp chocolate bangs as the strands hung low over his shoulders. He donned a dark blue sweater vest and a white turtleneck underneath, the khaki pants were irrelevant. Or so he decided.

He shook Olette off of his arm and grabbed Sora's hand, pulling the other toward the door. The brunette tried to free himself and retrieve the CD player, but Riku held fast.

Blue eyes turned to meet aquamarines and he paused. What was his deal...?

"Wait Na… dare…" he said, still trying to make his way back to the bed.

Aquamarine eyes blazed and he gave a sharp tug to pull him towards the door, neither of the other two noticed Sora's wince, "No Nadare today, Sora. Not where we're going."

Blue eyes moved to Riku and he barely refrained from scowling. _'What is his deal?'_ Then out loud he asked, "Why…?"

The elder male moved closer to him and whispered, not noticing the other's slight blush at his close proximity, "Because, we're going to our special, secret place."

'_Our? Doesn't he mean… Sora's…?'_ This time, a small frown made its way onto his face. Somehow… the thought bothered him… but he didn't know why…

Before Sora could answer, Olette cut in, her voice excited and her eyes bright, "Tell me where? Squall didn't even tell me!"

Riku only smirked, pulling Sora along with him gently out the door. Blue eyes drifted back to the bed before the interior of the room was lost to him.

-------**_0.Xatti_** -------

The autumn scenery outside rushed past his vision, the trees multicolored and near bare. The healthy green leaves of summer replaced by the rustic reds and golds of fall. The weather was a little chilly, but not unbearable, one could still wear short-sleeved shirts if they chose.

He sat back in the leather seat and decided that he rather liked autumn. He looked around himself and felt something akin to awe. He was sitting within a rather large limo; Riku said it was his own private one.

One the left(3), behind the driver's seat, was a bin filled with ice and sodas of all types. To the right, he saw a television with a game system hooked up to it, which Riku was currently playing. From what he could see of it, it looked to be a PS2 and the game case (that was carelessly thrown to the floor) read: Dynasty Warriors.

"Goddammit!" Riku cursed, aqua green eyes fixed on the screen, fingers tapping the buttons in time to the combos, "why the Hell is he on the second level?"

Blue eyes moved to the screen just as it read, 'Zhao Yun was slain!' and then, 'GAME OVER.'

"Who is…?" he questioned, wanting to know who it was that had angered Riku. They got an 'A' in his book.

"Lu Bu," he sighed, moving to turn it off, "he's unnecessarily pumped up for a second level boss."

He was struck with a thought that seemed so absurd that he wasn't sure as to why he'd thought it, but he did. It was almost as if… he needed to play…

"Can I… try?" he asked, blue eyes imploring as he reached out for the black controller.

He paused, a look of disbelief on his face before he smiled. Sora loved this game… were his memories returning? He took out another controller and plugged it into the second slot, handing it out to Sora.

"Sure."

-------**_0.Xatti_** -------

"I can't believe you beat him!" Riku said, eyes trained on the brunette as he dragged his feet though the sand. His hair blew lightly in the ocean breeze.

He only blushed a little and wrung his hands. He hadn't done anything that special had he? Did Sora do that too? His eyes narrowed lightly and his blush let up some. He wouldn't know, the shrink said that he'd disappear once Sora's old traits made themselves apparent.

The thought was slightly disconcerting.

Oblivious to his mental struggle, the silver-haired male led Sora along the deserted beach, the temperature chilly so close to the water. When Sora had beaten Lu Bu, he'd known that his Sora was somewhere in there, just under the surface. He'd always been better at those kinds of games.

"Are we… almost there…?" he asked, watching as some sand fell away from his shoes. _'Will I… truly disappear when Sora is strong enough to resurface, or will I just rest within him… like these grains of sand on this beach…? Only…. Time will tell…'_

"Yeah, you can see the giant Oak there." Riku pointed out, pushing some hair out of his face, "the roots are visible from inside the cave."

"Hm…" he murmured, glancing ahead before looking to Riku as if wanting to say something. There was something… something that he felt was needed... but what?

Riku turned to him, a half smile on his face. He blushed but didn't look away. _'What is this feeling…? I've… never felt it before…'_ Riku's smile turned into a smirk and he spoke.

"C'mon, Sora. I'll race you."

It was like a warmth spread within him when he said it, and his eyes lit up as he and Riku stopped next to each other, the wind blowing strands of cinnamon and silver in their faces. A smile crept unbidden to his face and he spoke, voice challenging.

"You're on."

-------**_0.Xatti_** -------

Riku slowed to a stop and Sora joined his shortly after, both's breathing slightly ragged. Blue eyes found his and the later pouted unconsciously. He knew Sora couldn't win that race, but he was loath to tell him. He loved teasing him like that.

"No fair Ri… Riku! You cheated… somehow!" he panted, hands on his knees and out of breath. Riku only smirked and continued walking, his voice drifting to him when he entered the cavern.

"Prove it."

He stood up straight and opened his mouth before closing it again, he watched Riku disappear around the corner before following, his thoughts swirling. There was no use going on about it, no use getting worked up… He didn't know if Sora had ever beaten him either, and why had he agreed to race Riku? He would just blame it on the moment and be done with it. Lifting his head, he was met with the interior of the cave and he felt his breath hitch, his thoughts quieting.

Deep grey stone met his eyes, oak roots twined and twisted about them, seemingly keeping them in place. Light filtered in from above and played on Riku's hair and the sand, making them both glitter like spun glass. There were markings… no… drawings on the stones, looking to be more like scribbles than actual art.

Taking a few steps in, he examined them one by one until a doodle near an old wooden door caught his eye. He kneeled down before it, and his eyes widened.

It was Sora… and Kairi… if he was correct.

One looked badly drawn, crude scratches made a poorly drawn Kairi…a star in his hand extending from he to Kairi. The other was a fairly well done Sora, drawn with expert care… another star in her hand extending to him. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a little.

Why wasn't Riku drawn in as well?

As if to answer his question, Riku spoke, his voice drifting from the upper left, "you and Kairi… drew each other one day when I was visiting my aunt and uncle. She had a crush on you even then and I guess you just wanted to draw since you never really showed any interest… But it seems as though she's been here recently… very recent."

He felt eyes on him and he turned, his heart skipping a beat. Aquamarines stared him down with so much emotion that it was difficult to breathe. His eyes darted away and he felt his cheeks heat. It was that feeling again... but why was he blushing so? He didn't understand it. Was he supposed to feel this way?

A cool yet gentle hand slipped under his chin and turned it gently to face its owner as Riku kneeled next to him, his thoughts silencing immediately. He remained still as Riku let a thumb caress his cheek, the heat from his cheeks dimming slightly.

His heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage as Riku's face drew nearer. His eyes fell half mast when the eyes before him drew so close that he could see the sunlight swirl within those cool depths. A last thought flew across his mind before his eyes slid shut and cool lips touched his.

'_How can I feel this way if I'm not real?'_

-------**_0.Xatti_** -------

He lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling in silence. Blue eyes looked down as he moved his hand to touch his lips. He could still remember how Riku's tentative lips had met his softly, the long silver of his hair falling into his face and tickling his skin.

The ride back was silent if not downright awkward. He'd refused to meet the other's eyes, instead looking out into the scenery. And when the limo had stopped outside of the house, he'd dashed out of it and went inside, not even saying goodbye.

It was better that way… right?

He'd gotten home a few hours ago and had immediately shut himself in Sora's room amidst questions and looks from Olette and Squall, he'd closed and locked the door quickly and dressed in his long pajamas and socks without hurting himself. He'd then buried himself within the blankets soon after, mind too cluttered with thoughts to do anything else.

Why had he allowed him to kiss him? There was no explanation to this as he could not understand it. He shouldn't have done that… was it these feelings that made him do that? But… why did he have such feelings anyway? He was an illusion, and illusions weren't allowed such feelings… but if that was so… why had he allowed him to kiss him?

All of his thinking led him nowhere, except in a rather large circle that was getting just a bit tiring. Blue eyes flicked to the bedside table that showed the glaring red numbers of the clock that read 9:30 P.M. This was no good… he'd be starting school tomorrow, even though it was well into October already, quite close to Halloween.

He reached over to the clock and set the time, before laying back to situate himself in the pillows. He turned over to his side and sighed before scowling, his mind going back to his previous thoughts, no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

Even if he wasn't real, he decided (how ever begrudgingly that was) that he rather enjoyed Riku's presence. His attitude and mannerisms were… amusing he'd say. Nadare… he was merely a picture to be seen and a voice to be heard, while Riku…. Riku was real and tangible.

'_Why am I comparing them…?'_ He thought as his eyes closed slowly, _'Maybe it's because… I don't want to disappear… pretending to be real for a little longer wouldn't hurt… right?'_

-------**_0.Xatti_** -------

I opened my eyes and was met with deep violet. I could feel burningly cold arms around my naked torso and shivered when my senses came back to me. His chin was buried in my hair and his legs were entwined with mine, the shorts that I had on allowed skin to skin contact that was not at all pleasant.

I tried to push away from him but he held fast, moving his head to look at me. I looked up at him with what I hoped was distaste and I felt my lip curl back from my teeth. His eyes crinkled as he smiled and he kissed my forehead softly, his frigid touch burning me.

I jerked away and he let me go, his claws dragging lazily along my waist as I moved away, frantic to keep warm. I looked down when I was a safe distance away (or as safe as you can feel here) and felt the tears come almost immediately. Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this Hell?

For the past month this is where I have resided, the real Sora. This is where my personality has been chained, shackled to my darker side unable to do anything but watch that shallow copy of myself live my life. He couldn't remember these dreams because he was merely watching, and he wasn't interacting.

My eyes drifted back to him and I scowled, he was staring at me, yellow eyes unyielding, still on his side on the mirrored ground. I rubbed my arms and looked to the glass below in contempt, my reflection staring back at me, slightly blurred, and I scowled.

Thin white lines danced along my skin where they were the painful scars pf the real world, remnants of his claws and fangs. My face remained untouched since the day I first appeared here, before the abuse started.

I flinched as chillingly cold hands touched my cheeks, his left hand resting on my thigh. His appearance was slightly wavy and that was when I realized that my tears were still falling I sniffled loudly and moved to wipe them away but I was stopped by a gentle hand on mine.

"LoVeLy TeArS, sOrA… aLl MiNe… YoU cAn OnLy CrY fOr Me, DeAr LiGhT…" he whispered, kissing away my tears, "oNlY fOr Me…"

I only sniffed in reply and let him comfort me, it was the only way I could receive comfort. I was aware that my defiance was starting to wane, but I didn't care anymore… all that brought was pain…

And I couldn't take it anymore…

"My ToUcH dOeSn'T hUrT aNyMoRe , DoEs It?" He murmured at intervals as he placed feather light kisses around my face and lips.

I realized then that he was right; his skin didn't burn anymore, it was only cold. The look on my face must have been what he wanted for he smiled and continued, cool breath ghosting along my skin making me shudder.

"YoU'rE sTaRtInG tO gEt UsEd To Me… SoOn I wILl BrEaK yOu FrEe Of ThE lIgHt ThAt BiNdS yOu, AnD tIe YoU tO tHe DaRkNeSs I rEsIdE iN," he said, pausing as he placed a hard kiss on my lips., "i WiLl BrEaK yOu UnTiL yOu ArE cLaD iN dArKnEsS; aLl HoPe HaS fAdEd," here he grabbed a clump of spikes and viciously pulled it back, exposing my neck so I winced, "AnD yOu WiLl ReVeL iN oNlY mY tOuCh, FiNd PeAcE iN oNlY mY pReSeNcE! yOu WiLl HaVe No-OnE eLsE: i WoN't AlLoW iT!"

He bit down hard on my neck then, and a small sound escaped, half-way between a gag and a whimper as far as I could tell, but black spots soon danced across my vision as the blood spilled forth and dribbled down my arms. The blood made his hands, that were now on my arms, slip and his claws dug in, drawing even more of the crimson liquid. The extra droplets were absorbed into the floor, awakening the shades that dwelled within the mirrors.

The black spots dimmed the edges of my vision and I went limp in his grip from the blood loss. His jaws loosened and he removed his mouth, pulling back and licking his lips as he set me down gently. The warping sounds and screeches increased tenfold when the blood pooled around my body, leaking into the mirrors.

He stood and turned his back to me, whispering to the mirrors before him, claws dripping of my blood, "He'S sUcH a WoNdErFuL tOy… So SwEeT… jUsT lIkE tHe OtHeR…"

Other…?

His eyes were fixed on my reflection and I strained to keep conscious, the dawn of the new day approaching. I lay dormant while my imitation was awake.

"He HaD lOvElY bLuE eYeS… jUsT lIkE sOrA…" here he turned and walked towards me, until he stood beside me looking down, "a TeMpEr… A sHoRt OnE… tOo BaD hE tUrNeD oUt To Be NoThInG…"

I only blinked and felt the rest of my strength leave me, my time was done. The new day had dawned and I was left in the dark.

Someone please… save me from this Hell… this place of frigid nothingness… This room of mirrors…

-------**_0.Xatti_** -------

1) _"Sore wa Himitsu Desu…"_ It means: "That's a secret." Those who watch the Slayers should know what I'm talking about.

2) The Heartless insignia… if my deceptions couldn't be followed.

3) My reference was to Japanese-style cars.


	4. School Daze

_**Yutori no Kagami**_

**School Daze**- Rain

The rain falls like my scattered thoughts

_(Weary is my indecision)_

_The drops bead on my head like crystalline pepper_

_(Silent is my decision)_

_I look to the sky and savor this time_

_(Soulless is my composition)_

_Smiling I spread my arms to catch the drops_

_(The mood has risen)_

_As these tears of blood touch the earth to the sky._

_Nadare- STORM excerpt_

_**0.Xatti**_

He jerked awake at the loud thunderclap that sounded just outside the bedroom window. His hair lay damp with sweat atop his head; wet bangs falling into wide and frantic eyes. He then looked down when his erratic breathing slowed and saw the dried blood staining his shirt and part of the sheets around him, dying them a slight brown color, and his eyes narrowed. _'Great… more cuts…'_

He moved his arms and winced, it seemed he had wounds on his arms as well. _'I'll bet Squall will be thrilled.'_ he thought venomously as he sighed and swung his legs over the bedside and allowed his elbows to sit on his knees as he rested his head in his hands to try to calm himself down. This… fear thing was getting really old really fast. Why did he have such an emotion when he didn't know what the Hell he was supposed to be afraid of? In his mind, it didn't make any sense, and he didn't like being confused… no he didn't.

A few moments passed in silence before he chanced a glance at the clock. 6:15 am… just 15 minutes before he had to get up. _'I just don't understand anything here,'_ he thought as he sighed again, clapping his hands to his legs and stood, the small jolt making him move faster, and reassuring him that there was nothing to be afraid of here. There was no use trying to stretch, he decided as he moved to the door, as it would most likely break his old scabs.

And we don't want big brother Squall pitching a fit, do we?

Reaching the door, he opened it slowly and slipped out quietly, he didn't want to wake Olette, he didn't need to be driven insane so early in the morning. He flicked the light switch on as he passed on his way to Squall's room, the brightness of it making him see spots in his vision. As he attempted to blink them away, he felt a slight fear creep up his spine. He always got like this just before telling the older male of his new injuries.

He steeled himself as his vision cleared, holding his breath as he walked the rest of the way to Squall's room, hand dragging along the white of the wall as if it gave him comfort. _'It's okay…'_ he thought to himself, as he stood before the closed door, _'he won't be too mad, I'm sure he's never hit Sora before for waking him up so early in the morning.'_ He then raised his hand and paused, a new thought ripping through his fragile defenses.

'_But, I'm not Sora… now am I?'_

He shut his eyes tightly before knocking gently on the wooden door, eyebrows knitted together in concentration, there was silence as he gritted his teeth as he waited. And sure enough, Squall's tired voice rang out, making him jump a little and his head snap towards the door.

"What…?"

'_Calm down… this is Squall we're talking about.'_

The thought really didn't calm him down, but whatever, he'd already woken him up.

"I… have new cuts…"

The voice that left him was a whispered one and he wondered if Squall had heard it. The pause almost made him ask again, but Squall's gruff voice hushed those thoughts immediately, it seemed as though that information seemed to wake him up if only a little.

"Go run the water, I'll be there in a minute."

He gratefully did as he was told, glad to be away from such an imposing area, walking quickly to the bedroom door. He glanced back at Squall's door and frowned before shaking his head slightly, turning the knob to enter Sora's room.

The raindrops pounding on the windows filled the silence as the door shut with a soft click.

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

After the bath, Squall had dressed the news cuts and retreated back into the solitude of his own room without a word, leaving the younger boy to his own devices. Said boy just sighed and reentered the bathroom, pausing as the mirror caught his gaze. He moved over to it and stared into it, mirrored orbs boring into him from underneath damp chocolate colored bangs.

He lifted a bandaged arm slowly, glancing at it before placing his palm on the glass, fingers pressing against its surface heavily. His other hand gripped the porcelain basin roughly, his teeth gritting as he stared at the reflection in the mirror. Cool droplets ran down his face, landing inside the basin and sliding down the drain.

"Why…? Why am I… within this… body?" he whispered, looking to the mirror before him vainly for answers, and when he found none he continued, "I don't want… to be So… Sora… I want to… to be my… own person. I want to… be real… not a persona… nality… born from a… lapse in me… memory… I…"

Here he paused, unsure of what he really wanted. He glanced at the clock and sighed wearily, he needed to finish getting ready quickly. Another glance at the reflection and he let his hand slip away and towards his toothbrush. As his fingers gripped it, a thought made itself known, making him pause if only for a second.

'_I want… to have my own life…_'

A tremendous thunderclap sounded just outside the window and he jumped, toothbrush clattering noisily inside the sink. He glanced outside and breathed out deeply, was that supposed to be that close? He turned back around and picked up the toothbrush gingerly, preparing to start him day.

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

Downcast blue eyes stared at the black Timberlands that adorned his feet that splashed unceremoniously through the many shallow puddles that littered the ground. His eyes wandered from the ripples to the many droplets that took to the air as his feet splashed through them, mesmerized.

'_Pretty… like diamonds…'_

Right…

Left…

Right…

Olette glanced up at her elder brother, emerald greens darkened a little from the shadow of the pale blue umbrella that she held within her grasp. She watched as his eyes never left the ground, almost in a trance. Sora hated the rain… so she supposed this was normal behavior, he often used to glare at it… but not quite like that… She looked to her own boots and smiled a little, her own white Timberlands contrasting with Sora's larger and darker ones.

'_It's like I'm stating I'm more pure than him… why did he get that color? I thought he liked blue…'_

Splish…

Splash…

Splish…

He donned a pitch-black trench coat that could double as a raincoat since it had a hood. But he wasn't wearing the hood up, instead allowing the raindrops to pound unmercilessly upon his head. His thick spiky hair lay flattened on his scalp, obscuring his sapphire eyes until he brushed his unruly hair away from his face in slight annoyance.

'_This rain is nice… like it's washing a lot of stuff away… Maybe it'll wash away the scars?' _he mused, seriously considering pulling up one of his sleeves, '_but no… that's ridiculous…'_ and he frowned, before looking up, brushing away a clump of hair as he did so.

A small smile touched his lips as the school came into view.

'_Riku… goes there… right…?_'

And he blushed a little, looking to the puddles once more.

He liked the rain… but he liked Riku more.

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

"Sora, is that you?" an unfamiliar voice called out as said he made his way down the hall. He slowed down and turned a little, before stumbling to a stop. He was met by startling silver hair and vibrant aquamarine eyes, and he blinked. This was not Riku.

'_Although… his appearance did fool me for a second…_'

Shoulder length silver strands of hair brushed against a black trench coat, similar to his, but with no hood. His white trimmed dark blue uniform showed through the opening of the coat, top buttons unbuttoned, showing his white undershirt. His white school shoes tapped quietly against the tiled floor as the boy walked up to him.

"… Who are you?" he asked, sapphire eyes locked on the other's. Silver eyebrows arched and rose as aquamarine eyes widened slightly.

"Who do you think I am, Leonheart, Sora?" he asked, silky voice seeming to wrap around the brunette, paralyzing him, "I'm Kinusaya Kadaj, your number one admirer."

His eyes widened slightly and he frowned a little, '_another person likes Sora? Isn't it enough that Riku likes him?_'

He ignored the twinge his heart made at Riku's name, it was nothing, he was sure.

He cocked his head to the side, droplets falling away from swaying bangs, making the other's face heat slightly, "admirer you say? Just what is there to admire?"

Kadaj willed himself not to tell the other boy just what he did admire… at least not yet… It seemed that elder cousin Ienzo was correct. Sora was suffering from amnesia.

Perfect.

"Well… I'd rather not tell you in such a crowded place, it's kind of embarrassing…" Kadaj said, waving an arm to show that the halls were indeed getting quite a bit crowded, "follow me so that I may tell you in a more… secluded area…"

'_Wait… but what about Riku? He said he'll be here…_'

He righted his head and asked softly, his emotions showing through a little, "but… Riku…"

Kadaj's smile dimmed a little and his eyes hardened like ice, '_What the Hell? Sora never reacted this way to Riku before… just what had he done to Sora… it wasn't fair, damn it…!_'

"My brother… Yazoo… will tell him where we've gone," Kadaj stated, voice coming out harsher than intended as he jabbed a thumb behind him.

'_Whoa… what the…?_' He thought as he allowed his gaze to leave Kadaj and drift to the other male standing slightly beside and behind the other male. He looked like Kadaj, only older and with longer hair.

Piercing green eyes met his and something flashed within his gaze before it went away, "yeah… I'll tell Ri-chan," there was a chuckle before he looked away.

'_Ri-chan…? Just who are they to Riku? He never mentioned them to me…_' he wondered before his frowned grew deeper, '_he most likely told Sora though…_'

The thought made him want to hit something.

He was about to ask another question before Kadaj pulled him away from the other male. He stumbled at the sudden movement and winced as strong yet thin fingers shackled his wrist tightly, allowing no room to escape. When he gained some semblance of himself, his eyes drifted back to Yazoo and saw others looking to him, all with the same expression.

Concern.

'_What…?_'

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

Riku had just stepped into the building when a frantic Kairi ran up to him, he didn't even get a chance to shake out his umbrella. Normally he would have scowled, but the look on her reasonably pretty face made him pause. Nothing worried Kairi this much except for…

Sora.

"What happened, Kairi?" he asked when she was within hearing range, "are you okay?"

Large violet eyes met his and her disheveled hair fell into them as she spoke, voice shaking slightly, "Kadaj… Kadaj took Sora somewhere that Yazoo-sempai knows…"

'_What the Hell…?_'

Riku's face paled as the words sunk in. His elder cousin, Kadaj was known for getting everything he wanted, but Sora was a different story. The little brunette had always evaded his efforts no matter what he did… as though he were saving himself for someone…

_Who's your favorite singer Sora?_

His eyes narrowed, as he began to unwillingly remember.

_Nadare of Avalanche._

_If you could meet anyone famous in the world, who would it be?_

That's easy, Akuji, Akui. Also known as… 

"Nadare… ," he whispered to himself, his jealousy raging behind his aqua eyes before he was brought back to the present by his brother's voice.

"While I appreciate you waiting, Riku, I don't like standing in the door way, so move," Ienzo's soft voice spoke from behind him as he entered when Riku moved.

"Shut up… where're Yazoo?" he asked as he turned to face the blue-eyed male.

Ienzo's face darkened slightly in anger and his eyes bore into Riku's for a few moments before he spoke again, voice slightly strained, "he should be near my Calculus class, we have it together."

Riku only nodded and walked away, Kairi following after shooting Ienzo nervous glances. His visible eye watched the two leave and he felt a smile tug on his face unbidden before continuing his trek to class.

'_This is going better than planned…_'

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

He could see the bright silver of his cousin's hair as he approached, aquamarines narrowed and glaring. Many of the students backed away for fear of his legendary temper. An angry Kinusaya was not a nice person, not at all.

"Yazoo!"

The long haired male turned just as he was grabbed and pulled away from his friends by the angry teen. He stumbled a little and regained his footing just before he was slammed into a nearby locker. All in the vicinity gathered what they needed and fled. It wasn't as though they didn't like fights, it was just that it was between the Kinusaya family.

"What the Hell, Ri-"

"Where are they? Where are Kadaj and Sora?" Riku interrupted, teeth bared and eyes blazing.

Yazoo looked down at him for a few seconds before he sneered, turning his head to the side, unwilling to tell him. Riku slammed him back into the lockers to make the older male look at him, aquamarines glaring into the other's face.

Yazoo winced and looked at him but did no more. An angry Riku was not one to fool around with… neither was Kadaj, so you saw his predicament. Riku or Kadaj, brother or cousin. He took the brother side naturally.

This time.

Riku's face darkened, and he leaned closer to the other male, so close Yazoo could feel his breath. He smiled a little when he flinched and began to speak, words harsh and whispered.

"Do you want me to tell aunt and uncle? They're quite fond of Sora as you've seen. Or should I tell father? He'd love to hear this…"

'_Shit… can't stall any longer…_'

"Okay!" Yazoo said, voice close to breaking as his uncle's face appeared in his mind, "They're under the bleachers on the soccer field."

Aquamarines narrowed before he took off, Kairi following soon after. Yazoo watched them turn the corner and allowed himself to sag along the wall until he reached the floor. Damn… he hated his family…

"…Yazoo," a voice called making him cringe and look up into a cool blue eye, "maybe next time you can do better, Sora is key to this plan and we don't need Riku or anyone else fucking this up."

"I… understand," he muttered, hating himself even more. He didn't want to be included in this, why the Hell had Loz been so fucking stupid and allowed him to fall into Ienzo's lap like that?

"Good, now…" here he paused, glancing around to make sure no one was near, before placing his lips one the other's in a chaste kiss, before saying, "hurry up and get into class, you're going to be late."

And just like that, Ienzo walked away and into class, a small smile touching his lips.

'_Asshole…_' he thought as he stood, brushing off his uniform and moving towards his classroom, "…but… maybe that's why I love him so much…"

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

By the time Riku and Kairi had gotten to the aforementioned spot, Kadaj had Sora pinned against the brick wall, hand down the front his pants. Frantic blue eyes looked up as they approached, eyes flashing with pain.

"Ri…ku…"

Kadaj turned as the punch was thrown, connecting with his right cheek and making him stumble. His hand automatically went to his before paling, eyes meeting Riku's.

'_Goddamn it Yazoo!_'

"Riku, I can explain…"

"Shut up and get out of my face Kadaj," Riku growled, not even sparing him a glance as he walked past with Kairi on his heels. He didn't need to be told twice and he bolted.

Tears welled up in his eyes as the two approached. He didn't want to cry in front of Riku… he bet Sora didn't cry in front of people. He watched as Kadaj shot him a look as he continued running, still clutching his cheek. He had told him he'd always used to do that, to keep him quiet he supposed, but then…

Why had it felt so uncomfortable?

"Sora? Are you okay?" Riku asked, whispering as he knelt beside him, Kairi looking down at them both, worry etched on her face.

He looked up and managed a smile through his tears, unable to hold them back after all. Riku was near him and that was all that mattered.

But…

"Yeah… I'm fine," he muttered as he used the wall to stand, his smile hiding his thoughts.

Those feelings were for Sora.

"Oh, Sora. I'm so glad…" Kairi trailed off as he tried to tidy up his clothes a bit but to no avail, mud was caked onto his uniform from when Kadaj had thrown him earlier, trying to keep him on the ground as he struggled.

"Don't listen to what Kadaj says anymore, Sora," Riku told him as he tried to wipe the mud off as well, only getting it on himself in the process, "he's been after you for a long time and he's gotten pretty desperate."

He nodded a little, blue eyes looking to them both and smiling a little. All he had to do was listen to Riku, he'd protect him. But as they were going inside to get cleaned up and attend class, a thought sprang to life in his mind, making his smile fade and a frown take its place.

'_He'd only protect Sora… if I weren't him, I wouldn't stand a chance._'

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

He lay in bed, his mind trying to grasp the things he'd been told today in school, luckily they hadn't been assigned homework. He turned over on his back, careful of his scars and stared at the clock beside the bed.

He didn't want to disappear, he decided. Riku was… so kind to him and he wanted to always been near him. But… Sora was in the way.

If Sora came back, he would be no more. He turned over again, now facing the window, sapphire orbs glinting in the moonlight. He didn't want that. Sora would have to be no more. He would have to become Sora. But for that…

Sora would have to be erased.

He closed his eyes then, his thoughts swirling as sleep overtook his taxed mind.

'_Sora…_'

'_Sora…_'

'_So…ra… I will… become you…_'

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

My eyes snapped open and I felt a wave of pain hit me, making me wheeze. What the Hell was that? It felt like someone had punched me ridiculously hard in the stomach. I touched a hand to it and only felt the sensitive white scars.

Speaking of those scars… where the Hell was the thing that made them? I glanced up and sure enough, he wasn't that far away, leaning against a nearby mirror, his arms folded, amber eyes trained upon me. I looked away then, the look they gave made me shiver.

"SeEmS aS tHoUgH hE hAs SoMeOnE hE hAtEs, DeArEsT."

I snorted and looked up at him again, feeling my disorientation and confusion acutely, "he? He who?"

"WhY, yOu oF cOuRsE… oR rAtHeR… tHe BeInG tHaT cAgEs YoU hErE, wItHiN tHiS rOoM."

I sat up and looked at him fully awake now, the pain throbbing near my stomach, fading, But I thought you-?"

"Me? i Am MeReLy ThE pRiSoN kEePeR yOu CoUlD sAy. BUt DoN't GeT mE wRoNg, i Do FiNd YoU qUiTe LoVeLy."

Despite myself I blushed, "Then… what does he want?"

It occurred to me that he may have been lying, but this was kinda out of the blue…

He took a little to answer this time around, his molten yellow eyes boring into my own, "At ThE mOmEnT, rIkU."

"Riku? Why Riku?"

His eyes narrowed briefly before returning to normal, "He'S qUiTe TaKeN wItH hIm It SeEmS… wHiCh iS qUiTe UnUsUaL fOr HiM. eVeN tHoUgH… tHiS rIkU iS dIfFeReNt… hE eXuDeS a StRaNgE aUrA."

Riku? Strange? What the Hell…?

"Why do you say that?"

"BeCaUsE hE iS DaRkNeSs. He CaNnOt- ShOuLd NoT bE aBlE tO lOvE. bUt It SeEmS aS tHoUgH yOuR lIgHt HaS iNfEcTeD hIm… JuSt As He WaS aFrAiD oF."

"Afraid of? Why was he afraid of me? There's nothing special about me."

"YoU cAn'T sEe It NoW, bUt YoU wIlL."

"What do you mean?"

He gave a weary sigh and ran a clawed hand through his hair, long clawed fingers easing through raven locks like water, "He GaVe Me A mIsSiOn… A mIsSiOn To CoRrUpT yOu So ThAt YoUr LiGhT wOuLdN't Be So RaDiAnT, aNd ThEn EvEnTuAlLy FaDe. BuT hE dIdN't CoUnT oN oNe ThInG…"

"What's that…?"

"He DiDn'T cOuNt On Me FaLlInG FoR yOu."

"What…?"

He stepped towards me then, pushing off against the mirrors, his shoes tapping gently against the glass mirrors beneath him. I think I swallowed some saliva, but I wasn't sure as my fear clouded my mind. When he reached me, instead of attacking me like he usually did, he kneeled before me, his eyes level with mine.

"I lOvE yOu, SoRa."

I blinked. What the Hell…?

"Um…?"

He closed his eyes then, a look of pain crossing his features, "ThIs PaIn… Is WhAt I dEsErVe. I cAnNoT lOvE… aNd YoU cAnNoT aCcEpT mE, fOr I aM a CrEaTuRe Of DaRkNeSs, Of NiGhTmArE… oF hAtE… bUt I wIlL pRoTeCt YoU wHeN tHe TiMe CoMeS…"

"What time?"

"WhEn He ReMeMbErS… hE wIlL kIlL yOu. bUt FoR nOw, LeT mE sLeEp…"

"Wait-"

"SoRa… PlEaSe AlLoW mE tO sLeEp. LEt Me LaY mY hEaD oN yOuR lAp… I'm So TiReD…"

I wasn't even given time to think before he collapsed onto my lap. I sat there for a moment before I lifted a hand and position it over his head. I let it hover for a little before I let it bury itself in his hair, which was incredibly soft.

What was I doing? Why was I being nice to the thing that tortured me for days on end?

"_I lOvE yOu, SoRa."_

I felt myself blush a little again. Was I so weak that I would forgive him after hearing those words? I guess so… I always did forgive others quickly.

I looked down and sighed. I felt tired as well, I guessed morning was coming. I lay down on my back carefully and scooted a little until his head was placed on my stomach. I glanced down again and realized, as black eclipsed my vision…

That the cold didn't seem so cold anymore.

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

I know, I know… you people want to kill me right? If there are any questions that need to be asked, ask them, I'll be more than happy to answer them… that is unless I can't, may ruin the plot and whatnot, so until next time, chao!


	5. Behind the Darkness

_Yutori no Kagami_

_**Behind the Darkness**_- Break

_The feathers fall from soot blackened wings_

_Wings so large they eclipse the sun_

'_I wish to kill all who blackened my feathers,' it sings_

'_I won't stop until my deed is done_

_You life is mine to take_

_Even if one day I should BREAK'_

_Nadare- Fire Bird's Flight except_

_**0.Xatti**_

He awoke that morning to the sound of the alarm clock and just lay there for a moment, disoriented, before he allowed himself to reach over and shut it off. Fragments of thoughts drifted in and out of his mind, foremost the Sora issue that seemed to torment him. He wanted to- no needed to become Sora. He already had his body, but how to pull off… Sora? He knew nothing of the boy's habits and he longed to put Riku at ease.

Riku…

Blue eyes drifted to the window where the morning sun was just starting to peak out over the horizon. The boy was something else entirely. At first he disliked him for the things he did, and then he had had this whole change of heart… Were these really his feelings? Or was this the way Sora really felt about Riku?

_Aquamarine eyes looked at him from beneath silver bangs with a soft longing that made his heart ache._

He shook his head, he didn't feel the same way about Riku, and he'd said it himself. The boy didn't understand his feelings…

_"Why, Sora? Why don't you understand how much I…"_

His heart clenched, he didn't understand anything, why did his heart hurt so much?

What exactly was he feeling?

He sighed and placed a hand to his chest and felt the steady beating of a heart. He looked at his hand, seeing and yet not seeing, listening, feeling the thump of it beneath fingertips.

_Thump thump…_

It was so calm, so relaxed. It gave nothing away within its locked confines.

_Thump thump…_

If only he could see within it. See what was so special about this boy that drew so many to him.

_Thump thump…_

If only he had a key… a key to unlock his heart…

_Thump thump… Thump thump…_

He closed his eyes momentarily and glanced over at the nightstand, noting the time and groaning. He sat up then, yawning a little and moving to check if he had new wounds, he paused as he ran a hand over his arm. He blinked and looked down towards his fingers, expecting to see dried blood and a new gash- his sense of touch must surely be wrong- but all he found smooth skin. The scabs were gone and the only things left were the thin white lines; ghosts of scars.

He trailed his fingers along them again just to make sure he wasn't imagining things and moved his hands to some of the other scars, feeling the smooth new skin. He could tell they had disappeared from his back as well, as the scabs would have stretched and ripped when he reached too far. He didn't understand it.

Scabs don't just disappear in one night… do they?

He swung his feet over the side of the bed then, the thin white ankle socks keeping his feet warm as he touched the cool wood of his floor. He felt strange, but he blamed the lack of scabs for him feeling this way and shrugged it off, moving to the bathroom after he stood.

When his feet hit the plush navy blue of the oval shaped bathroom rug, he realized with a jolt that this was the first time that Squall did not need to help him in the act of bathing. He was also relieved as well, he liked his privacy, though he didn't know if Sora did as well.

He also didn't know if Sora liked to streak around the house stark naked, but that was for another time to consider.

He carefully washed his skin with delicate strokes, afraid that if he rubbed too hard, he'd rip the newly healed over skin. When he was sure he was clean, he pulled the stopper and stood, grabbing a towel to dry himself with. He didn't dare wash his hair today, for fear of accidentally bleaching it somehow.

He didn't think Squall would like that…

As he wondered about the possibilities of him getting away with stark white hair unnoticed, Olette knocked gently on the door, warning him that he only had a few more moments left before they had to leave for school. He scowled at the door for a moment (which coincidentally had a rather large poster of Nadare taped to the back of it) before glancing at the dressers and closet.

"Okay… I'll be down… in a few…" he answered, pausing in his normal way as he moved towards the closet to begin his search for the discarded uniform.

Little did he know that said uniform was shoved quite hazardously under the bed.

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

They'd walked to school again that day, but this time (much to his disappointment) it hadn't been raining. He looked up at the gray storm clouds just bursting to put forth some rain as the sun shone faintly from behind them and gave a small sniffle. He felt hot. Funny, this morning he was perfectly fine…

Olette glanced up at him as he gave a more noticeable sniffle and swiped at his nostrils, clearly uncomfortable. If she remembered correctly, (she used to zone out on these walks or otherwise drift off to walk with her own friends) Sora used to get the Sniffles during these months.

"You okay?" she asked, just to make sure he was feeling fine, green eyes settled upon his face as he turned to look at her with puffy eyes, "You look awful."

He gave a giant sniff and fixed her with a glare. He felt fine, who was she to tell him how he looked?

"I'm fine," he muttered, turning his attention to a left over puddle.

He liked the way water reflected things, it was almost like…

"Are you sure?"

He ripped his eyes from the puddle as he splashed through it, looking to her in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm sure."

…A mirror.

"If you say so, Skye…"

There was silence the rest of the walk, the sky growing ever darker as the clouds readied to free themselves of their burden.

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

"You should go to the nurse's office…" the younger brunette suggested as she studied her brother's face anxiously.

Blues eyes swiveled to the girl in a too pale face, he was nearly as pale as a sheet, but that didn't stop there. His lips were dry and he tried in vain to restore their proper moisture, his mouth like cotton and not much saliva to go upon. He also felt a tad bit nauseous, but that could have added that unhealthy green tinge there as well.

She raised a hand to touch his forehead, brushing his bangs back as he winced at her proximity. A second passed before she yanked it back in alarm, the boy was burning up!

"Sora… can you hear me?" Olette asked softly, not yet knowing if he had a headache or not.

He gave a curt nod and scowled, who was this girl to touch him thusly?

_She was that Sora's sister_, a part of his mind supplied.

'That' Sora?

_Yes…_ it hissed again. _The old Sora…_

"Sora?"

"What?" the scowl grew ever deeper upon his youthful visage, clearly aggravated already.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" she questioned, taking his scowl for a look of pain, "you really don't look too good."

He felt his eyes narrow as she moved to grip his arm, her slender fingers wrapping around the small bicep gently, before he wrenched his arm out of her grasp. Green eyes widened as he started to move away, albeit labored and sluggish.

"Sora-!"

"I'm fine…" he cut in rudely, not even looking back as he made his way to class, his anger pushing all that he felt away for the moment.

She could feel the hot tears in her eyes as she turned, shooting a last concerned look at the back of her beloved brother's back, before moving along to her own class. She held them back with a great effort and smiled as she entered her classroom.

'_Sora… what's wrong?_'

The clouds burst, heavy raindrops falling upon all who failed to take shelter in time.

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

He'd used the walls as support as he moved to class, he was lucky it was on the first floor. The trip had been exhausting, and by the time he'd shoved open the sliding door, he was breathing quite hard for a short trek down the hallway. He lifted his eyes and found that he was barely able to see straight. Great… was that girl- Olette- correct? Was this what they called an illness?

"_You look awful."_

He scowled. The fact that he wanted nothing more than to lie down solidified the fact that she had been correct.

Glancing behind him as he clung to the doorway, he debated whether or not to take her advice. It would seem foolish to pretend he was well when he was not. But where was the nurse's office? He really didn't want to pass out and have a repeat of yesterday…

_Shoulder length silver hair tickled his cheeks as the he leaned over him, breath ghosting against his lips._

"Yo, Leonheart!" a boisterous voice called, breaking him from his musings and startling him greatly. He only just managed to keep the bile down and turned back to look at the source of the voice, eyebrow rising in curiosity.

He was met with a young man, possibly a slight few months older than he. He was lanky and had the brightest colored hair he'd ever seen. Flame red strands were pushed back from his face and done in spikes that seemed to fit his person. Emerald green eyes sparked with amusement as he waved, eyes trained on the boy he'd addressed.

He sniffed a little and glared, his voice sounding weak to his own ears as he spoke, answering only because it would be deemed rude if he didn't.

"What… do you want…?" he paused, he didn't know the boy's name.

"Ichida, Ichida, Ale. Got it memorized?" the boy grinned, tapping the side of his forehead before continuing, "I heard you got molested by Kinusaya, is it true?"

At the mention of that name, he froze, green eyes and silver hair making it to the forefront of his mind. Kadaj's smile and his pale skin alighted within his mind and he visibly shivered. But before he even looked again to the gangly youth, whispers erupted all around him, centered upon he, Ale, and the Kinusaya. Though which one, was lost to him.

"_Has Ale ever talked to Sora before?"_

**Long plaint fingers ghosted along his arms as Kadaj planted a searing kiss to his lips.**

"_No."_

**He wrenched himself away when he felt those same fingers start to head southward.**

"_Ale is so hot!"_

He yelled as the other boy threw him to the ground, pinning him there as he planted another kiss to unwilling lips.

"_I think Sora's cuter…"_

He pushed Kadaj away and scrambled to stand, only to be slammed into the brick wall.

"_Don't let Riku hear that!"_

The tears that slipped from his eyes were ignored by Kadaj as he kissed him again, harder and more urgently.

"_Sora? The Leonheart kid?"_

Before he knew it, the boy was pressed flush against him as he struggled, something hard rubbing against his thigh.

"_Wait… Kinusaya…?"_

**He begged the boy to stop as he jammed a hand between his boxers, clasping his member and squeezing.**_**  
**_

"_Which one?"_

_**He screamed against Kadaj's lips, looking over his shoulder to see a murderous looking Riku followed by a frightened Kairi.**_

"_Shh, I can't hear!"_

"What… do you mean…?" he asked slowly, aware that the whispers had lessened to dull murmurs. He shook his head of the memory and tried to remain calm.

Ale's eyes glinted, though whether that was a good or bad thing was lost to him. He didn't know the boy, and he didn't particularly feel all that eager to.

"Ya know what I mean, Leonheart-kun," the red head grinned, dusting off his dark blue uniform, "Kadaj."

His insides froze as soon as the name was uttered. Was he here? A quick glance around the room told him no, he didn't relax though.

"What about Kadaj?" a familiar voice questioned, frosty and cool.

He turned and saw Riku in beside him in the doorway, the silver of his hair braided along the back of his raincoat. He looked impeccable in his uniform, every bit the rich pretty boy in looks. Anger clouded those beautiful irises and it made something clench in his chest as his cheeks heated a little.

Aquamarines met his and the anger disappeared for the moment as he gave a small smile. His smile meant he was safe. It meant that he was cared for… Those eyes returned again to the pouting red head and the anger returned.

"Now, what were you saying, Ichida?" Riku questioned, eyes like crystals. The whispers were immediately silenced at the venom in his voice.

Despite his attitude, Ale knew not to try anything smart around a Kinusaya, especially Riku. Instead he shrugged and turned his attention to a nearby window, pouting still.

His lips lifted a little as Riku turned to him again. What was this feeling in his chest? He'd never felt anything like this before? Was this…

"Sora!"

…love?

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

I awoke to the feeling of warmth… intense warmth that seemed to burn. I sat up with a short yell and looked at my fingers, checking for the blisters that I was sure to be there. But there were none, no matter how hard I looked, what the Hell had-?

"It'S tImE, sOrA. hE hAs CoMe," a voice whispered in my ear, making me jump and yell again.

I clutched at my chest and glared at the being that had done such a good job in scaring the bejeezes out of me. Shadow. That was my name for him since yesterday…

"_I lOvE yOu, SoRa."_

I felt my cheeks heat as I remembered those words… what had brought them on? Surely… surely he couldn't really have these feelings for me.

It was just too weird.

"SoRa." Shadow called, his voice shaky, not at all as confidant as before. It made me pause and look up at him, the earlier pain receding into nonexistence.

"What, Shadow? What is it?" I asked, thankful that my wayward mind finally got it into gear.

He looked at me funny at the name, curiosity overwriting fear for the moment. Ha! So I'm not the only one who gets distracted easily. He shook his head then, raven spikes bouncing a little before he fixed me with a look that had me swallowing saliva.

"We DoN't HaVe AnYmOrE tImE lEfT, sOrA. hE iS nEaRlY uPoN uS," he whispered, the earlier fear was back and it unnerved me that such a powerful… whatever he was, was afraid.

But afraid of what?

"Who is he?" I asked, my complete attention on him. He was a nervous guy when he was frightened, that was sure, he kept on looking to the ceiling and then to me, ceiling, me, ceiling…

His head swiveled to me so fast that I was afraid it would fall off, that REALLY wouldn't be cool it that happened, and said, his golden eyes locking with my own, "ThE sSeNkRaD."

I could feel my eye twitch. Okay…

"Could you say that last word in a way I could understand?"(1) I asked, gesturing vaguely with my hands in annoyance. I was never really all that good on those stupid radio-guessing things.

Shadow looked at me for a moment before I saw his eyes crinkle slightly, he was smiling. He extended a claw, and for a wild moment, I thought he was going to attack me. Instead, he touched it to a mirror's surface and I cringed.

_SCREECH, SCRITCH, SCRITCH, SCREECH…_

My hands flew to my ears, and I groaned. He could have warned me!

_SCRITCH, SCRITCH, SCREECH, SCRITCH…_

I cracked an eye open and looked at what was written there after a few moments of blissful silence, I felt my eyes widen.

S.S.E.N.K.R.A.D.

Darkness…

"Darkness?"

He nodded, before he spoke again, "Or ShOuLd I sAy… YoUr SsEnKrAd."

"What?"

Before anything else could happen, there was a loud crack, follow swiftly by the breaking of glass. I looked up and was met by… myself?

I… he fell through the air quickly. So fast that he was almost blurred. But as he neared the ground, shadows (not that shadow… clouds more like it) seemed to bloom from everywhere to cushion his fall. When he landed, they dispersed as he sank ever deeper within the dark cloud. When they were no more, he was left lying on the mirrors, untouched by that amount of darkness.

How could that be?

I took a tentative step forward, one that I only realized I was doing when Shadow pushed me behind him, and I stumbled from the force he put into it, his eyes narrowed as he turned his head towards me. When I caught my balance, I glared, opening my mouth to tell him off.

"DoN't."

My mouth snapped shut before I looked to the person lying on the mirror, refusing to look at Shadow. He looked over to the boy as well, curiosity at what was distracting me eating at his mind I imagine, and the boy moved a little, his head rolling to the side. A few moments later, he placed a hand to his head and sat up carefully.

"Where… am I…?" he asked, voice- my voice- thick with confusion.

Can this Darkness as Shadow called it, get confused? I doubted it, something that Shadow was afraid of had to be all-knowing and all powerful. Not at all like the person before me on the mirrors, his fear was laughable.

This couldn't be what he had warned me about.

I glanced to Shadow before making up my mind. I dashed out towards the other me before he even realized that I had moved. I could feel the ghost of claws on my fingers but he couldn't get a good grip. I looked back and saw his outstretched hand as I slowed down.

"SoRa!"

"So…ra…?"

I stopped and turned to face the person before me and gasped, he really WAS me…! Right down to that almost unnoticeable scar on my left cheek that Riku had given me in Kendo class. I was drawn to his blue eyes and felt a tingle of fear spark up my spine.

But why…?

"You are… Sora?" he asked, his voice close to a low whisper.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and inclined my head slightly, I didn't trust myself to speak. I shouldn't be this afraid to talk to myself unless this was my doppelganger. But by the way he was acting, he didn't wish me any harm. It was ridiculous, if anything, I should fear the being behind me, not the perfectly innocent boy sitting before me.

"Yes… yes I am."

His lips parted so that his tongue could dart out to lick his lips in a nervous gesture, breaking his gaze away from mine to look at the mirrors that lined the room in which we stood. I let out a little breath of relief that I hadn't realized I was holding before he spoke once more, his intent blue eyes- my eyes- upon me once more.

"So… you are the reason… the reason why Riku cannot… will not see me for who I am…"

I noticed then that the pauses in his speech were no longer present like in the real world. His words fell more fluidly from his lips than mine ever could, and his voice held a hint of danger. I didn't like it and I felt myself take a step back. I looked at him carefully after the fear had taken root in me once more and I found that his hair was a shade or two darker than it had been a few moments ago, and it was still growing darker. Soon, it would be completely black.

I wasn't so sure if I wanted that to finish happening.

"What do you mean?" I was glad that the stutters were not present this time.

My gaze moved to his face and I took another step back. His eyes were sea green and were turning steadily more yellow, just like Shadow's.

Now I wish that I had headed his warning.

"You are the reason, SoRa, why RiKu won't love me. He loves you, SoRa."

I blinked and glanced back at Shadow, confused and more than a little scared. The distortion in his voice was noticeable and quite a bit disconcerting. I looked back at him again, clearly confused.

"What are you talking about? You are… me…"

I trailed off at that moment because his eyes were completely yellow now, even the white of his eyes were. There was no telling what he was looking at now, but I was pretty damned sure he was looking right at me. His skin grew darker and it made me briefly swear off any further musings of ever becoming ganguro (2).

"Or I will be… as soon as I kill YoU."

Huge black dragon- like wings erupted from his back as he stood. He gripped his shirt (and skin I might add) ruthlessly before pulling outward, ripping the guise of his human appearance as though it were paper. He donned the darkness like it was nothing and gave an eerie smile, his golden eyes crinkling in mirth. He was similar in appearance to Shadow, but there were some differences.

There were blueish violet markings on his cheeks just below his eyes that twisted and curved. His skin tone was the same, but the clothes weren't. His jumpsuit had more straps and the jacket he wore was longer in the back. The jumpsuit had a hole in it showing off his belly button that also had markings swirling around it. His clothing also had red in it, making it very noticeable.

I took a step back and he was already upon me, amber eyes blazing as his hand moved towards my chest, his fingers seeming to itch as they drew ever closer. I gasped and tried to move, but it was too late, he was too close, and I shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the blow. But…

It never came.

Instead I was shoved aside so hard that my head snapped violently to the side. I hit the floor hard and skidded a few feet, the initial mirror I landed on cracking a little. I grunted and shook my head wearily, trying to push away the disorientation that I felt. When I deemed it safe enough for me to move, I looked up to see just what the hell had done that to me, my eyes widening in horror at what I saw.

The Darkness, as Shadow called it, had a hand through the shade's chest, his claws dripping with a liquid so dark that I was sure it couldn't come from a living being's body. The droplets that touched the floor sat in motionless puddles in which dark smoke drifted lazily from them. The Darkness paused, his eyes narrowing and looking to me as he started to slide his hand out. He sneered, but it turned into a snarl as he realized that Shadow had gripped the appendage and didn't seem to have any intention of letting go.

"WhY dO yOu StOp Me, LeSsEr?" he questioned, looking back to Shadow as if he were stupid and in the wrong, "He Is LiGhT, tHe OnE wHo BaNiShEd Us To ReSiDe WiThIn DaRkNeSs."

"No… He Is SoRa…," Shadow whispered, turning slightly to look at me, his breathing ragged, "AnD yOu ArE-"

"EnOuGh!" The Darkness roared, flinging him to the side and launching Shadow across the room and into a mirrored wall. He hit the mirror hard, cracking the polished surface with the impact. His eyes widened in shock and pain before they narrowed again, the black liquid pouring from his chest wound more quickly.

I took a step forward, but the look Shadow gave me froze me in place. I could FEEL the protectiveness rising off him in waves and his voice came to my ears, distorted but with so much emotion that The Darkness turned to look at him in confusion.

"ThE dOoR iS sTiLl ShUt."

I felt my mouth open but I was heedless to stop it, the words falling from my lips were not of my own mind.

"…It's a lock that hinders."

"A kEy OpEnS dOoRs…"

"…to reveal the light that lingers."

"A wOrLd In BeTwEeN…"

"…balances saints and sinners."

"A wOrLd Of BaLaNcE…"

"…Light and Darkness…"

_"TwIlIgHt."_

_"Twilight."_

The darkness screamed as everything went white, the soft caressing of feathers on my skin making me sigh as a voice whispered to me.

"SoRa…"

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

He shot up in the bed, his eyes wide and confused, '_what the Hell was that? Was that a dream? That felt too damn real to be a dream! But wait…_' he paused in his thoughts as the whiteness of the room met his confused gaze.

Where was he?

"Sora?" Riku asked when he heard the movement on the other side of the curtain, "Sora! Are you okay?"

He blinked in confusion, wondering why his friend would ask such a question when it was obvious he was okay, "C'mon, Riku, when am I not okay? I mean sure that time you hit me with that baseball was a different story, but- hey!"

He very nearly jumped when his friend had embraced him in a hug, charging from the other side of the curtains to do so. He blinked at the boy in confusion before taking in the sight of the room on the other side of the curtains. He was in the nurse's office.

But why?

"Um… why am I in the nurse's office, Riku?" Sora asked in confusion, hoping that Riku would let go soon, "I don't remember anything that warranted a trip to the infirmary… this year."

Riku pulled away a little, arms resting loosely about the other boy's waist, not really wanting to let go just yet, "You fainted. But that doesn't really matter."

Sora's right eyebrow twitched and felt a small pang of anger that Riku didn't really care about his health. Granted that his clumsiness did land him here more than enough when they were younger. So he let it go this time.

At least until he found out what the heck was going on.

"I didn't mean it like that," Riku amended quickly, seeing the look on the brunette's face before continuing, "I want to know if it's really you, Sora. Or…?" he trailed off, hoping that the boy had been returned to him at last.

Blue eyes looked at him, his nose scrunched up cutely before tilting his head to the side, a gesture that showed him that his Sora was confused.

"Of course it is," Sora said, a smile stretching his lips easily, it didn't matter if Riku was acting weird, "Who else would I be?"

He was denied an answer when the silver haired boy wrapped his arms around his torso a second time and he had the grace to blush. Okay… Riku giving him bodily contact was rare… but being hugged was new. Not to mention twice in the span of five minutes.

What the Hell happened?

"Riku…?"

"You're back, Sora…"

No he was really confused. Had he gone somewhere?

"I never left, Riku."

-------_**0.Xatti**_ -------

1. You know on those stupid radio contest thingies that they play the song backwards, that was what he was hearing, but more distorted.

2. Ganguro: a very tanned person in Japan, popular in teenagers, if any of you have read Peach Girl, they've accused Momo of being one. And also in .Hack/ Twilight bracelet, Aura's daughter accused Shugo's sister of being one as well.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love you all for reviewing! (hugs and kisses for everyone) Oh! Before I forget… I should have up a picture of The Darkness to show you all how I made him look, the link will be in my profile! So until next time, Chao!


End file.
